1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to the culturing of cells and more particularly to a multi-chambered roller bottle suitable for the preparation of cellular products.
2. Description of the Background Art
Roller bottles are routinely used for the growth of cells and the production of cellular products. Cultivation of cells occurs after the roller bottle is placed within a rotating apparatus, e.g., RollerCell 40™ from Synthecon, Inc. or the R2P Roller Culture Apparatus™ from Zinsser Analytic, Ltd. (UK).
There is a continuing need to enhance cell culture efficiency and product yields. Generally, culture or product production conditions are empirically optimized for a cell type. Other approaches exist for determining operating parameters. Then a feedback control mechanism is typically used to insure that conditions are maintained within these optimized parameters. Some of the feedback control systems can be complex or not readily adaptable to roller bottle culture systems. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,839,292 and 6,323,022.